robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Snively Robotnik
Collin Kintobor Jr. (aka "Snively" Robotnik) 'is the nephew and lackey of Dr. Robotnik/Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics created by Archie Publishing. For years, Snively has assisted his uncle in his plans for world domination, but harbours an intense desire for power of his own. Using his own mechanical expertise and his unmatched talent for treachery, Snively wishes to overthrow his uncle and conquer Mobius himself. History Early life Snively was born as Collin Kintobor Jr., the son of the Overland Nation's minister of justice. His mother died in childbirth and he was raised by a father with no parenting skills. As a boy, he made few friends and always betrayed them when he believed he could gain something from them. With his treacherous attitude leading him to isolating himself, "Snively" (as his father began calling him due to his cowardly personality) began to take an interest in electronics and technology. By the time Snively reached his teens, his father refused to tolerate his devious actions any longer and disowned him, throwing him out. He decided he would go to Mobotropolis and join his Uncle Julian, who had become Warlord for the Kingdom of Acorn. Snively was assumed dead by his people at this point. After reaching Mobotropolis, Snively swore allegiance to his uncle and began assisting him in his plans to overthrow the kingdom. Robotnik's lackey During his time in Mobotropolis, Snively aided his uncle Julian's experiments into developing cyborg soldiers and later into the Roboticizer. When Julian - now re-christened as Dr. Ivo Robotnik - launched his coup, he ceased to recognize his nephew as family or an intellectual equal, treating him as little more than a servant. For the ten years that Robotnik ruled over Mobius, Snively would fearfully serve the doctor by aiding with his experiments, commanding SWATbot forces while the doctor was indisposed and pitching ideas to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. Whenever Snively came up with plans to help his uncle, Robotnik would claim them as his own and still punish Snively if and when they failed. Snively would frequently find himself as the outlet for Robotnik's anger and suffered many scoldings and beatings, all of which would strengthen Snively's resolve into working against the doctor for his own selfish gains. Treason Whenever an opportunity arose, Snively would shirk his responsibilities and either order his robot underlings to pamper him, or he would work on overthrowing his uncle's reign. He tried to take Robotnik's empire once by letting the doctor remain trapped in the Void (a dimensional warp) after a failed experiment. He also briefly took control of Robotropolis while his uncle was terrorizing Mobius with the Death Egg, re-christening the city "Snivopolis". Snively's treachery would finally pay off during "Project: Endgame", when Dr. Robotnik stood ready to destroy Knothole and the Freedom Fighters with his Ultimate Annihilator doomsday weapon. Unknown to the doctor, Snively had reprogrammed the weapon to only target Robotnik's DNA, and set it to target the doctor's fortress as well as Knothole. Knothole was not destroyed, merely suspended in a sort of space-time bubble. Robotnik, however, was erased from existence. Capture and escape After the death of Dr. Robotnik, Snively tried to take control of Robotropolis and establish his own empire from the ashes of his uncle's regime. He didn't get very far. The Freedom Fighters moved into the city to take it back and Snively was captured, sentenced indefinitely to the Devil's Gulag island prison. He boasted to the other inmates about planning to escape, but one day all the cells in the prison opened simultaneously, without any action on Snively's part. The other prisoners believed Snively was behind the sabotage and they declared him their leader as they made their escape. They established a base on Big Kahuna Island and intended to kidnap Overlander scientist Nate Morgan. They captured Nate but were pursued by Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. During the fight, a giant squid attacked and grabbed Snively and the robot Bomb. Bomb detonated itself, defeating the squid and supposedly killing Snively. Snively had in fact been teleported away by Robo-Robotnik, who used the explosion to cover his nephew's disappearance. Aware that Snively was responsible for Robotnik Prime's death, the new Robotnik branded him a traitor and kept him close by, forcing him to work on helping the alterniverse villain replace his deceased counterpart as ruler of Mobius. Eggman's assistant Snively assisted Robo-Robotnik with putting his plan to conquer Mobius Prime in motion, but was quick to betray him when the Freedom Fighters arrived on the robot's space station to foil him. He helped Sonic and co. escape the doctor's clutches and sabotaged the station, allowing Sonic to rescue all of the captured Robians on board. After escaping the station, Snively and the FF parted ways and he went into hiding in Robotropolis, which Robo-Robotnik - now reborn as '''Dr. Eggman '- had re-captured. Snively would eventually be captured by Eggman's Shadowbots and imprisoned, but the doctor made an offer that his nephew couldn't refuse: serve him, and he could take revenge against his father Collin Kintobor Sr., who was alive and well after he and several Overlanders had returned to Mobius after a lengthy space voyage. Snively was reunited with his father and pretended to let their troubled past stay buried, but the time came when Eggman revealed his plan to roboticize the Overlanders. With toxic radiation scattered all over Robotropolis, the Overlanders had a choice between roboticization or death by poisoning. In anger, Collin Sr. attacked Eggman, unaware that the doctor was capable of roboticizing anyone by touch. Snively was quite satisfied to see his father reduced to an inanimate metal statue. It was later revealed that Snively had also been poisoned by the radiation in the city, and Eggman offered to roboticize him to save his life. Humans could only retain mobility if they chose roboticization of their own free will, and so Snively accepted his uncle's offer and the two shook hands on it. With a roboticized body, Snively was cured of his radiation poisoning and continued to serve Eggman for many months. He would be returned to flesh and blood again after he, Eggman, Sonic and Tails were abducted by the Bem for their experiments into robotic superiority. Organic villains and roboticized heroes fought each other, with Sonic and Tails emerging victorious and being restored to normal. Eggman and Snively remained human and were returned to Mobius with Sonic and Tails. Disappearance and defection When the aliens known as the Xorda invaded Mobius, they launched an attack against New Megaopolis, the new capital of the Eggman Empire. Snively disappeared in the confusion and was assumed dead, but he would reappear two years later when the Freedom Fighters tried to stop the expansion of A.D.A.M.'s Nanite City. Snively requested asylum and offered his scientific expertise to Knothole's Brain Trust. The heroes didn't trust him but granted him limited access to their facilities, and he was even reunited with his half-sister Hope, who had been orphaned when Dr. Eggman roboticized her father. Return to the Eggman Empire Snively's time in Knothole was brief and he was secretly contacted by Dr. Eggman who offered him his old job back following the death of his android daughter M. Although neither uncle or nephew trusted each other, Snively regarded their treachery toward one another as an exciting challenge and accepted Eggman's offer. Before leaving, he convinced Hope to leave Knothole, warning her that Eggman was planning to make a move soon. Snively then returned to New Megaopolis and continued working with the doctor toward the destruction of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, even being given command of the doctor's Egg Fleet, which he commanded as they bombed Knothole. Following the Enerjak crisis, New Megaopolis was left in ruins and the doctor's forces dispersed. With Eggman's grip on reality slipping, Snively began to grow bored. One day, he corresponded with one of Eggman's distant sub-bosses: Regina Ferrum of the Dragon Kingdom. The two developed a fast friendship, even became romantically involved, and soon began plotting together to overthrow the Eggman Empire. The Iron Dominion In Archie Sonic's 200th issue, Dr. Eggman once again lost to Sonic and, after such a long string of losses, also lost his mind. As the Freedom Fighters returned to New Mobotropolis to celebrate their victory, Snively was left to care for his insane uncle... by locking him in a padded cell. With Eggman out of action, Snively was in charge of the city and allowed his new foreign supporter - and lover - the Iron Queen to arrive at the EggDome to assume control of the Eggman Empire. For months, the Iron Dominion ruled over New Mobotropolis and oversaw the city's reconstruction. Snively and Regina enjoyed each other's company and worked together to try and destroy New Mobotropolis, the home of the Freedom Fighters. Thanks to the Iron Queen's techno-magic, they were able to seize control of the nanites that made up the city. With the city in their power, Snively ordered the legionization of several of the citizens, turning them into cyborg soldiers that Regina could control. Snively also took the time to gloat in front of his uncle Dr. Eggman, who had previously been captured by Sonic and imprisoned. However, Eggman was able to eventually reason himself back to sanity and tried to convince Snively to let him out so he could plan his next move. Snively laughed at the idea and told Eggman how he had found power and love, but Eggman stated that Snively was incapable of loving anything or anyone but himself. Snively stormed off in anger as his uncle laughed maniacally, knowing that his nephew would eventually come crawling back to him. Once a traitor... The time came when the Freedom Fighters fought back against the Iron Dominion. Sonic had returned from his journey to the Dragon Kingdom and had convinced the various ninja clans of the Dominion to abandon the Iron Queen. After Regina herself was defeated by Sonic and the Dark Egg Legion was thrown into disarray, Snively had completely lost control of the situation and panicked, running back to his uncle. Just as Eggman predicted he would. Snively freed Eggman and the two snuck out of New Mobotropolis and returned to New Megaopolis to get to work on Eggman's latest scheme. After retreating to the EggDome, Snively spent a great deal of time despairing over abandoning Regina Ferrum, who had by then been imprisoned back in the Dragon Kingdom. Several times he pleaded with his uncle to try and rescue her, even attempted to divert resources toward an excursion to the east, but Dr. Eggman kept the treacherous little runt on close watch and demanded that he give up on saving Regina. Snively would continue to aid Eggman in constructing the new Death Egg and even helped him acquire a Chaos Emerald from the Special Zone. When the Death Egg was launched and Eggman activated its Cosmic Reset device, Snively's memories were erased along with everyone else's. After reality reasserted itself, Snively saw to the Death Egg's repairs. Over the following days, he became increasingly aggitated by Eggman's seemingly erratic and nonsensical orders and his deliberately missing chances to kill Sonic. Having had enough, Snively orchestrated a new plan to bring down Eggman and rescue the Iron Queen. Scrambled In ''Sonic Universe's '''Scrambled ''story arc (Issues 37 - 40), Snively set his plan to rescue the Iron Queen into action. He sabotaged the Death Egg using a number of Auto-Automaton duplicates of himself, setting them to self-destruct when they were cornered by Badnik security. In the confusion, Snively stole an Egg Jet from the Death Egg's hangar and fled, only to have Dr. Eggman pursue him personally aboard the Egg 'Stache Flyer. Before heading to the Dragon Kingdom, Snively stopped at the United Federation capital of Central City, where his half-sister Hope now resided. Snively found Hope within G.U.N. HQ and attempted to sway her into joining him in saving Regina Ferrum. For a moment, Hope actually considered the offer, but Snively went on to describe his plans to overthrow the Eggman Empire and rule Mobius with Regina as his queen. This revelation broke Hope's heart and she rejected Snively's offer and decided to cut all ties with him once and for all. Snively - angered and even saddened by Hope's decision - made his escape as Eggman's army fought against G.U.N.'s forces. When Snively finally made it to the Dragon Kingdom, he found Regina imprisoned at the bottom of a well, with no technology within her range to control using her technomancy. Regina was initially resentful of Snively who had abandoned her prior to her defeat at Sonic's hands months previously. Snively managed to prove his devotion to Regina, however, by taking control of the Iron Oni, an ancient suit of robotic armour. With the Iron Oni, Snively freed Regina and allowed her to seize control of the cyborg warrior Monkey Khan, gaining a significant advantage over Eggman when he arrived to take Snively back. Eggman was ready for the Iron Queen's techno-magic, however, and piloted a mecha that was impervious to Regina's powers. Eggman destroyed the Iron Oni and captured Regina and Snively, taking them back to the Death Egg. He then used one of Snively's leftover duplicates to make Regina believe he was going easy on them both, giving her token control over a chapter of the Dark Egg Legion and letting the two 'lovers' remain together under the doctor's watchful eye. While Regina fawned over a robot copy, the real Snively was locked up in a prison capsule and left to rot. Eggman realised that Snively was too cunning to allow him any degree of freedom and intended to leave him locked away for the rest of his days. Post-Super Genesis Wave Following Archie Comics' Worlds Collide event, the timeline of Sonic's world has been completely reset. In this new reality, Snively - now known by the full name of Dr. Julian Snively - is a scientist working for G.U.N.. Abilities *'Genius Intellect '- Snively boasts intelligence almost equal to his uncle's, though he is rarely in any position to flaunt it. Although he is denied Eggman's vast resources, he possesses excellent electronic expertise and can easily hack into almost any computerised system. He is also an expert pilot and has operated many of his uncle's mecha. *'Treachery '- Snively is a natural born liar and manipulator. He cares about no one but himself and will betray anyone to get what he wants. He and Dr. Eggman have tried to kill each other through treacherous means for years, using each other's strengths and weaknesses to gain advantage over the other. it has become something of a game to them. Category:Robot Creators Category:Mechanics Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Scientists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)